What's my name?
by max and me in a tree
Summary: Don't worry, this isn't a songfic. What would happen if Angel suddenly knew the whole Flock's names, but didn't no their nicknames? Maybe a threeshot... B4 FANG! T for screaming and other freaky stuff.
1. Chapter 1

We were at some random hotel, and I was chilling in my bed watching TV.

Angel and Gazzy were in the other room, and the rest of the Flock was lying on the carpet beside me. Nudge was asleep in Fang's lap again. The three of us were watching the news, because we were in it again. Another emergency escape gone wrong.

Gazzy and Angel were supposed to be playing Monopoly. We didn't want to hurt Gazzy's feelings by telling him that Angel would obviously win. I mean, mind reader!

I was drifting to sleep. Fang put Nudge in her bed and he crawled into mine beside me. Iggy was closing his sightless eyes. The sounds of the city didn't even keep me awake, and I was just too used to hearing my name on TV to care anymore.

Fang put his arm around me. I remember I liked the warmth. I remember thinking that nothing and no one would wake me up, because I needed the sleep.

I… was… almost… asleep…

…when Gazzy burst through the doors.

"MAX! IT'S ANGEL!"

I bolted upright, sliding my feet into my slippers and sprinting into the boy's room. Clothes were all over, but at that point I didn't actually care. Angel was lying with her eyes wide open and her back arched, her head near the discarded Monopoly board. Her teeth were clenched and her veins were popping. Fang slid into the room behind me.

I dropped to the ground, feeling Angel's pulse. There wasn't one. I put my ear to her mouth to hear her breathing. There wasn't any.

"Gazzy what happened?" asked Fang. I started pumping Angel's heart.

"She just collapsed in the middle of our game! I didn't do it Max, I promise!" Gazzy wailed.

"It's okay Gaz, we know, it's okay."

I pumped more, with no response. In exasperation, I pounded on her chest. Suddenly, she blinked. I jumped back, terrified.

"Angel, are you okay honey?" I asked in a kind tone. She said nothing. I felt foolish, and wondered if it was just my imagination.

But no. After a few seconds of silence, she squeezed her eyes shut. I crawled closer to talk to her.

Before I could say a word, she started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

What are you supposed to do when your little Angel is having a seizure?

I don't know. That's part of the reason why I was FREAKING OUT.

Everyone was screaming. Gazzy, cuz he thought it was his fault. Nudge, because Angel was her only younger sister. Iggy, because he was supposed to be in the room playing with them. Total, because everyone else was doing it. Angel because—that, I don't know. And yet, through all this chaos, Fang was still calm. How the heck does he do that? I want a sip of whatever he's drinking!

He was kneeling up by her head, holding down my poor Angel's arms as she bucked, struggled, and screamed. Iggy had her legs, and I was trying to calm her down. Nothing was working.

"Shh! Shh, Angel! Angel, calm down! Ange, relax!"

I got so annoyed at her squealing that I almost sent her bottom teeth up into her head when I tried to shut her mouth. "Shuddup!"

Iggy's nose was bleeding, due to a whack from Angel's wild sneaker. He wrestled for control of her feet. I felt bad that he got that end. She hadn't bathed in weeks. Her feet stuuuuuuunk. P.U!

Nudge was pulling her hair and whining to herself.

"This can't be happening, this cannot be happening, this is all a dream, you're about to wake up, Angel is fine, everything's okay…"

I was kinda exhausted by this time. I mean, I was almost asleep. Sleepy Max=Cranky Max. "Nudge, if you actually want her to be alright, COME HELP!"

Nudge seemed to snap out of it, and she ran to still Angel's bucking stomach. Angel struggled, but it was no use.

She gave up and stopped. Her breath was gasps, raging with need through her body. Her eyes opened, and they were back to just scared blue. They darted around the hotel room.

I sighed in relief, and even smiled a bit (even though absolutely nothing was fixed.) "It's okay. Don't worry, Angel, it's—."

"That's not my name," Angel butted in.

"What? Honey what are you talking about, Angel—."

"I told you, that's not my name. That's not even a cool nickname!"

"Angel, what do you—?"

"My name is Angelica!"


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

So yeah, I was uber happy that Angel was okay.

What was I totally un-happy about?

Angel's amnesia.

She couldn't remember the flock at all. She couldn't even figure out why the heck we had wings.

She remembered Gazzy a little, but without the whole feather thing.

And of course, his name apparently wasn't the Gasman. It was Jeremy.

FRICKIN JEREMY!

How did I allow this to happen?

I paced through the hotel rooms. What do I do about this?

Angel had rolled her eyes at me and demanded that she was exhausted and needed her own bed to sleep in.

There were two beds total.

So the other five of us had to squeeze into one when we got tired.

None of us wanted sleep at this point.

The others had agreed on a sleeping arrangement. The order would be Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, me. I had to sleep squished up against Fang! How was I to live? Fang sleeps shirtless!

_Relax, Max, when Angel wakes up she'll be fine, _said the voice.

THE VOICE!

**there'll be more, I'm just going on vacation and I wanted to get that out there!**

**:D you guys are great readers, how about some reviews!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~Max**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Angel is doing the disclaimer in her sleep, the same way she chacks her email. This is an expiriment, and could go wrong in many ways. Angel?**

**Angel: Ngggghhhh... Unicorns... daisies... James Patterson...**

**Well alright, you heard it here first! All of the characters belong to James Patterson, but the plot is ALL MINE!**

Voice, what the heck are you talking about! I screamed in my head. If you can scream in your head. I think you can.

_I mean, she'll be fine in the morning._

I get that. What do you mean by that? I screamed again.

The voice sighed in my mind… if voices in minds can sigh. _Relax Max. Everything is okay._

Everything is NOT okay. Not by a long shot.

_When she wakes up, she'll be kind of out of it. She'll tell you your real names and then she'll faint. When she wakes up, she won't remember a thing._

I wish I could slam the door on the voice. Stupid riddles…

The voice didn't want to say anything else, apparently. Everything was quiet. Suddenly I was exhausted again. Hey, a teenage bird kid needs her sleep, right?

"Okay everyone, bedtime!" I yelled. Four grumpy bird kids trudged to bed, and I followed behind them.

I crawled under the warm comforter and felt Fang crawl up against my back. I could feel his muscles through my t-shirt. I shivered. **(A/N: FAXINESS!)**

It was a bit of a struggle to stay on my corner of the bed. No one could really stay in. Finally, Fang noticed my troubles and wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed a bit.

"G'night flock," I whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes, and I thought they had all fallen asleep. I should've known better.

"…and they all rolled over, and one fell out," Iggy sang loudly, and there was a small shift in the bed.

…followed by a thunk and Nudge's "OOOWWWWWW!"

I heard Iggy and Gazzy snicker and slap hands quietly. I rolled my eyes.

But hey, who could blame them. Their natural reaction to horrible circumstances is to crack a joke.\

**Okay I'm continuing this on for a while instead of my original plan.**

**This non-cliff hanger is dedicated to... FUTURE NOVELIST887!**

**You guys are great. Reviews please!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Em**


	5. Authors note

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	6. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


End file.
